Promise of Worthiness
by im ur misconception
Summary: This story has a lot of OOCness. It is a new type of writing style for me, and my first real attempt at suspense. This follows Lucy's life as she is masquerading as a servant to a family friend. It is a One shot, and done in honor of another author. Thank you and enjoy... PS. Comments are like CRACK, please leave some. My addiction needs to be fed.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Fairy Tail, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. All I claim to own are the ideas that are in this story, as well as the plot. And therefore I ask that no one copies or takes my ideas, with out asking first.

**Author's Note:** This story is set in an A/U or A/R depending on what you prefer. And therefore I am saying this now, so it is out of the way. For those of you who love Canon this story might not be for you. I can and will be taking the characters out of their normal role, so if you don't like it please stop reading this if you can't handle that. I don't want any nasty reviews or Flames. Those will be immediately reported as Spam and general rudeness. Sorry if I sound rude and crass, but this is just how I feel about this.

**Promise of Worthiness**

**By: Im ur lil misconception**

_~'Warmth hit my face as I sat there in the tree, letting the sun beat down on it, while contemplating my day. The fact, I was there, meant I wasn't in a good mood, due to the events that had transpired earlier. __I let__ out a__n__ overly long sigh, __as __the sound of feet, walking up the path to my hiding place, reached my ears. Feeling a small subtle twitch to my eyebrows, __I cracked__ an eye to see who was disturbing me. Seeing who it was, I sat up quickly and looked down into a face that was a much older version of mine, with care__-__worn lines around eyes. __**"So, are you gonna stay here and brood, young lady, or are you gonna come down to the main house and say goodbye to them? He has come for them earlier than expected,"**__she spoke in her__ soft tenor voice, with a__n__ unde__r__lying hardness of displeasure. With a small frown, I shifted my body so I was sitting on __the__ branch looking down at her, __and cocked__ my head to the side, narrowing my eyes. _

_ **"They are what? But...****b****ut that isn't right. They weren't supposed to leave until the end of the week. Why did he come for them now?"** I ask in a shaky voice, as I felt my emotions start to well up, tears stinging at my eyes, eyes that never left the woman below me, as she raised her arms up in a gesture for me to jump into them. **"That, I don't know, my little love, but I ask you, do you want to let them leave on a sour note? There is no telling when you will get to see them again after this, because they will start their training to take over their respective companies,"** she spoke once more, a small smile playing at the edges of her lips, as well as in her voice. Not hesitating, I jumped from my branch into those waiting arms that caught me easily, before setting me on the ground. Once my feet were planted, I disengaged myself from her hands and turned away. **"I wont let them go until he... I mean they hear what I have to say, after their teasing earlier, Mama..."** I said as I took off down the long dirt path. _

_ Running as fast as my little legs would carry me, I made my way to the front of our property and house. My lungs burned badly, tears stinging my eyes from the painful stitch in my left side. As soon as it came into view, I put on one last pitiful spurt of speed as I called out breathlessly, **"Wait! Wait,"** making the four people leaving, as well as my father, turn to look at me. A small smile coming to my chubby, flushed cheeks, I ran, not paying attention to what was in front of me, causing me to trip over a decorative path stone, falling on my face. Biting back a cry of pain from my knees and hands, I pushed myself up to a standing position. I looked at the four people, placing my hands on my hips with narrowed eyes, making sure to look each one in the eyes before settling on one in particular last. Taking a deep breath, I spoke shakily, **"I promise, one day I will be worthy enough. Just you wait and see!"** This earned me a smirk from one boy, a snorting laugh from the second boy, a look of interest from the elderly man, and a smile from the third boy. _

_ I tried not to show my weakness as I stood there. **"Then it's a promise, brat. Let your actions speak for themselves to prove you****'re**** worthy,"** the third boy said before turning and walking away, leaving the rest of his group to follow him. Letting my hands slide from my hips as they walked away, I felt my body wobble, as my vision blurred from lack of air. Soon enough, the ground was coming up to meet me, as I heard the faint sounds of people screaming as my world went black.'~_

A loud resounding crash reached my ears a moment before pain exploded behind my eyes and my door banged open. **"****Cul****y****, are you ok? What happened? I heard a loud thu...why are you on the floor?"** a soft voice said. Wincing, I opened my eyes to look up into a pair of soft blue eyes that held a mix of worry and laughter in them, and groaned as I lifted a hand up to rub gingerly at the back of my head, before I replied in a half awake voice, **"I think I am okay, Lisanna. As for why I am on the floor, I believe it had to do with my dream. Why are you here this early, anyway?"** She raised her eyebrow at me before she squatted down to help me sit up, her blue eyes brimming with laughter once more, as she smiled at me. **"Well, it is almost six am, and you are usually up and about by five am. So, ****Mirajane... I mean the mistress of housekeeping sent me to see if you were okay or ill. That way we can correctly inform Lady Minerva, in case she decides she needs to call on you," ****s**he said, rolling her eyes in comical annoyance.

Sighing, I sat up with her help, scrunching my face from the pain once more. **"Oh! Well, if you help me get ready, we should avoid any problems. Today is Young Master Redfox's big day, and nothing must go wrong. ****Though ****I ****do**** agree with your unspoke****n**** assessment of Minerva. GRRR I wish she would just go away. She is such a pain in my side,"** I growled as I stood up on wobbly legs. My words, coupled with me standing up, earned a soft laugh from my companion, who just shook her head, as she walked over to my wardrobe, grabbing out my uniform. **"I know what you mean Lu...'coughs' Culy. It is causing much unneeded stress in this household, with today and all, ****b****ut today isn't just about Lord Gajeel. ****It's**** for you ****too****, as it is your last day here. Working with us will no longer be something you are able to do,"** Her voice soft and more then a bit sad.

At her words, I felt my body grow still as my face went blank, a feeling of being unsettled washed over me like the crashing of a wave against the sea shore. I knew her words were true; there was no denying it at all. Quickly, I walked towards Lisanna, and wrapped her in a big hug, tucking my face in her shoulder to hide the sadness in my eyes. Four long years were finally coming to an end for me at the Redfox mansion. It was inevitable, with the agreement I proposed at that time. **"I know Lissa, but after this evening, everything will finally come to a head, ****m****aking my work end, and hopefully a bunch of new beginnings for a few of us,"** I said softly as I pulled myself away from her, taking my uniform from her hands. I stepped back, a smile plastered falsely on my lips, and though we both knew it was fake, we knew that things had to be this way. Quickly, I bunched up the dress and stepped into it, shimming it up over my hips, and then my shoulders.

**"I know Culy, but that doesn't make it any easier. You are a part of our family, according to Mira-nee and Elfman. While we all know that it was for a short amount of time, we have all gotten used to having you around. You do good work, and help us a lot. Hell, if it wasn't for you, Elfman wouldn't ****have**** ever been able to marry Evergreen after we lost our own estates, ****a****s well as us getting job****s**** here with Lord and Lady Redfox,"** Lisanna said to me as she deftly stepped forward and around me, her hands lacing up the back of the maid's uniform, as I began to tie up my hair into a tidy bun, readying it for the short messy brown wig that would soon go over it. This was a bit of an unspoken ritual that had come to be from the last four years... or rather summers. Exhaling slowly, we finished up, only to hear a rather familiar shrill voice screaming loudly.

Rolling my eyes, I quickly glanced over my shoulder at my friend and companion, who I noted had a wry smile on her lips, as she rolled her eyes at me. **"Well, you need to go. ****H****er royal highness Minerva is bellowing.. I mean calling for you. So sorry that you have to attend her, while she is staying here. I just hope we can prove it as a false hood, what she is claiming, that is,"** she said softly, her eyes flickering with anger, as she gave me a light shove towards the door. Grabbing the wig from the door, and placing expertly and firmly on my head, I looked back at Lissana, then with a slight nod of my head, I marched my way out the door, and down the servants hallway to my awaiting task. Each step took me closer to the shrill shrieking of Lady Minerva, as she berated the servants trying to attend to her. Suppressing a groan, I rounded the corner that would take me to the suites where she was being allowed to board during her stay. Stopping outside the doorway, I took a deep breath to steel my nerves, as I peeked at the grandfather clock sitting across the small open foyer. It read Six Fifteen in the morning, meaning I was still early to my duties, even if I did have a little help getting up.

Closing my eyes, I lifted my hand and knocked on the door lightly. All sounds in the room went dead silent as I opened my eyes just in time to hear Lady Minerva give permission to enter. Placing my hand on the handle, I turned it down, while pushing on it to cause the door to swing inwards. What I saw as I walked in made me clench my jaw and stare coldly at the other maids. It was just a pretense and they all knew it, as they hung their heads and shuffled out the door in an orderly and meek fashion. Tilting my chin up, I turned my gaze to the now sole occupant in the room, my brown eyes meeting her dark green eyes. Keeping to my role, I stayed silent until she spoke up in that grating shrill voice, "WELL look who took their sweet time this morning. I have a lot to prepare for today, and don't need to get behind schedule. You know what you are supposed to do, so hurry up and fill me in, as you get me ready for the day."

I let a small tight smile curve my lips as I refused to lower my gaze at her, mostly out of pride, but for the truth that if I wasn't doing this charade, she'd be bending double to kiss my ass. Nodding my head, I stepped the rest of the way into the room, shutting the doors behind me with a resounding thud. I did a quick once-over of the room to see what was now out of place, ignoring the irritating tapping of her foot, and uneven breathing. **"Yes, Lady Minerva. We got the dress for this afternoon****'****s and evening****'****s festivities back. It should be altered to a****c****com****o****date your present condition, while making you the most stunning woman there...short of Lady Redfox, of course. ****U****ntil you need to wear it, what else would you like to wear for the day?"** I said in a demure voice, laced with disdain and contempt for the woman. We both knew that I hated her guts with a passion, more so since her announcement of being pregnant with Gajeel's child. A small shudder ran through my body as I recalled hearing her make it on May 20th. My instincts knew better, telling me it was all a lie.

Keeping my eyes trained on her, I saw as she tilted her head in apparent thought, purposely taking longer than necessary to make the decision of what to wear for the day. **"I think the dark blue summer robe, that is made of ****E****gypt****ia****n cotton will do fine, ****a****nd the light blue stockings with garters as well. I leave the shoes choice up to you, since you do seem to have a knack for picking the right one. Also, I want my hair up in a simple weave of tiny braids, but not all my hair, just half of it,"** she barked out as she made her way to the bed, sitting down awkwardly with her heavy stomach. Not giving her a second glance, I gathered up everything she asked for, choosing simple medium blue satin flats that would compliment the dress, and would be comfortable on her swollen feet.

Standing up, I turned back to her with the requested items to see she had lain down on the bed, a cruel smirk on her face as she watched me. Making my way to her, I set the clothing on the low dresser, before silently offering her a hand to stand back up. Her face became hard though I hadn't even said anything, which made me secretly happy. When she took it, I braced myself and leaned back just enough that she would be able to lift her own fat ass off the bed. **"Now my lady, let's get you dressed and your hair done. The quicker the better, if you want to be out and about before noon,"** was all I said as I kept my features completely blank and unreadable, which would irritate her more. With a stiff nod of her head, we got her dressed, seated and her long black hair brushed out.

It took the better part of three hours to make so many tiny braids and weave them into a design she liked, my fingers feeling as if they were beaten with a brick by the time we finished. Stepping back and bowing at the waist, I gathered her night clothes and excused myself, looking at the grandfather clock outside her room. The sounds of the house bustling with activity reached my ears, making me smile. It was only nine-thirty in the morning, but now my official duties would begin, and I had much cleaning and helping to do.

_**~Time Skip~**_

It was now almost two o'clock, and most of the morning had been spent in the gardens and foyers outside clearing the debris away to make it look nice for the outdoor party that evening. Again, I felt a small smile on my lips as I walked down the hallway past the library, when out of the corner of my eye, I caught the faint movement of someone in the room followed by a very familiar growl. Knowing I wasn't supposed to stop and go in, I did it anyway to confirm what my ears had told me. There was none other than the young Lord Gajeel Redfox, struggling with a simple bow tie. The moment I entered the room, he stopped to look at me with a pout on his lips. **"Hey, care to help me tie this infernal device? I don't know why I can't ever do it, lu...Culy,"** he said, his red eyes looking at me with the plea, I couldn't ever turn down, dancing in their depths.

Sighing, I shook my head, before going up to him, and showing him once more, step by step, how to tie a simple bow tie. **"My young lord, you must learn to do this yourself or get a manservant. It isn't becoming to have a maid do this for you. And be careful of what you say; you never know who is listening my Lord,"** I reprimanded him lightly, only to earn a toothy grin as he looked down at me. I wasn't fooled; I saw the distaste in his mouth. **"I really don't care. I know why you are doing this, ****but I ****still don't agree. Besides, we have been friends since we were children. ****T****his sucks, but after tonight I can treat you like you deserve. But that isn't my main concern...did you get the information I need? And what do you really think I should do,"** he asked me in a soft whisper only I could hear.

Narrowing my eyes briefly behind the thick frames, I looked up at him before stepping away, keeping my own voice to a hushed whisper, **"I think you should read what I am gonna be leaving you in a few seconds, and follow that damned stubborn heart of yours, ****G****aje. This is your day and you deserve to be happy for once."** Then I turned away from him, after feeling a brief cold gaze on my back, and began to walk towards the library door, pulling something wrapped in brown parchment paper and leaving it on a small table. **"I am glad I could be of help to you Lord Gajeel. I must attend to my duties,"** I said as I left the room. Somehow, I knew that I would be in the presence of her royal bitchiness soon enough.

The hours began to slip away as I continued about my daily duties, when I passed a small ante room. Noticing the door was open, I went to shut it, only to see Lady Minerva in there leaning against a table. Her green eyes latched onto me as soon as I appeared n the doorway. The look in them was deadly sinister, as she lifted a hand and crooked a finger, indicating I should come in and shut the door behind me. I did so without question, my gaze meeting hers solidly in a stare-down. The smirk on her face turned to a snarl at my blatant disrespect to her, though it didn't really bother me, as I waited for her tirade to start. **"I saw you earlier in the Lord****'****s library with Gajeel. I will only tell you this once now, servant. You will, after tonight, never go near him again. ****H****e is my soon to be fiancee, ****a****nd I will not have him sullied by the likes of you, a lower class peasant who doesn't even know her place in this house,"** she snarled at me, her voice full of hateful venom.

The thin strand of patience I had left with her finally snapped. Straightening up to my full height, squaring my shoulders, and tilting my head up at a slight angle, I met her gaze with my own hard brown one. The smile on my lips was cold and angry, as I let my emotions show clearly on my face. **"You, Lady Minerva have no clue what will happen tonight. Do no****t**** presume that you will be the one he chooses as his future wife. Hell, most of the staff and family don't believe that child you are carrying is even his, but out of politeness, they are treating you as if ****it ****is. What are you gonna do, when that bastard baby is born, and doesn't b****ear**** either the red eyes of the males, or the beautiful dark blue-green of the women's blood lines?"** I snapped at her, my arms crossing under my breasts as I let loose my own fury.

Watching her closely, I noted her face go pale at my words, before it flushed a dark red in anger. **"You.. You, a servant, dares to talk to me as such? And my family has strong genetics, so there is a chance that it won****'****t have those eye colors. When, and I say ****w****hen, he an****n****ounces that I am to be his wife tonight, ****m****y first act as soon to be lady of this manor is to make sure you won****'****t ever come back here you, ungrateful wench.. or should I say slut. I have noticed that you get rather friendly with the young lord, and even his father, Lord Metallica****na****.. I wonder what Lady Grandeenie would say to this,"** she snapped at me, her eyes dancing in triumph, thinking she had me pinned and fearing.

Letting my arms fall to my sides, I stared at her with raised eyebrows, before I burst out laughing. Her statement was totally ridiculous. Feeling tears spring to my eyes, I continued to laugh, the triumphant look on her face fading quickly into confusion. **"You have to be really stupid, Minerva of Sabertooth, to think that I want to bed either of them.. And ****n****o, I am not interested in their family fortune either, so no blackmail is coming from me. Besides, tonight is my last night in this household ever. Seriously, you should start thinking ahead, because even I know you are being used by your father, Jemma,"** I spoke, my voice slowly returning to normal before it was a calm polite tone, that sent visible shivers up her spine. I was about to let loose more words, when the sounds of the doors being opened came from behind me.

My eyes went wide when I heard the sound of two male voices that I knew very well. My gaze stayed on Minerva as she smiled in triumph once more before putting on her act. **"GAJEEL! This, this servant is being nasty to me. She had the audacity to tell me what my place in this house is..."** she whined as fake tears sprang to her eyes. Already, my head had dropped, and I looked at the floor, clasping my hands in front of me, praying silently to myself that the man with Gajeel wouldn't pay any attention to me. Unfortunately, that wasn't to be so, as the man spoke up. **"Gajeel, I think you should correct this situation, if it is true. Servants need to know their place, and when to not talk,"** the man's cold, no-nonsense voice said. I shivered, knowing his harsh gaze was on me. Slowly turning, I kept my eyes to the ground as Gajeel walked up to me, stopping as he spoke.

**"Culy, did you tell Minerva what her place was in this household?"** he asked, keeping a serious tone of voice and face, when I could tell he wanted to be laughing. Nodding my head, I responded, **"Unfortunately Master Redfox, I did. It was a reaction ****to**** her acting like she was the lady of this house, already married to you, ****a****nd telling me that I was a slut ****that**** she would get rid of as soon as tonight was over,"** I said, a small bit of satisfaction in my voice. I noticed that he stiffened at my words, as a small growl came from his mouth. The sound of nervous shuffling came from behind me, but my eyes stayed trained forward as Gajeel's companion came up beside him. Panic was setting in, as my urge to run from the room rose.

**"You can't seriously believe this servant, Gajeel ****S****he doe****sn****'t even look up at you while speaking,"** the man said, contempt clear in his voice, making me raise my head up and stare between them. I wanted to snap a smart retort at him, but that would ruin everything I had worked for these last four summers. I was saved when Gajeel spoke up, **"No, I have every right to believe her, as Lady Minerva took a strong disliking to her for no reason, ****a****nd has, in the past, be****en**** caught by my lady mother being rather abusive verbally to her,"** he said, his voice gone cold, telling all in the room he was rather angry. Everyone in the City knew of his rather explosive temper. **"I will deal with Minerva soon, but first you.. Cu-"** he spoke, only to have it cut off as a servant came running in, out of breath.

**"I am sorry, Master Gajeel and Heartfilia, as well as to you, Lady Minerva, ****b****ut Culy, you are needed. Mirajane has gone into labor. The Lady Grandeenie says you are to finish with the preparations for tonight's ball,"** the girl said as she looked at the room, her eyes suddenly going to the ground. My head jerked all the way up, giving Gajeel's guest a good look at my face, which was in shock. Not caring, I bowed at the waist, mumbling, **"I am sorry. I must go... Forgive me, ****m****y masters."** I ran between them and out the door, listening to the girl yammer at me. What I didn't expect was for Mr. Heartfilia, my own father, to follow after me. This was definitely the worst case scenario, and of all days for it to happen, it had to be today. I chose to ignore him as I lit down the halls towards the banquet room, where I knew Mirajane had been working at this particular time, his voice echoing after me. Once the girl split from me back to her duties, I eventually slowed down to a stop. Slowly, I turned to him, and waited for him to speak. **"You, what is your name? Where did you come from? Quick now, answer me young lady, and show respect,"** he snapped, his voice demanding, cold and angry like always.

Taking a slow breath in, I replied carefully, **"My name is Culy sir. I have no last name or family. As for where I come from, I really don't recall, just that as a****n**** orphan, I drifted from place to place since I was a child. And now, if you do not mind, I have to complete the preparations for tonight. I would rather not have my lady mad at me, because I was being held up,"** I said in a calm voice, glad I had practiced that speech over and over until I had it down, making sure to put a slight accent of the lower class into it. The look on his face said he didn't believe me, and was about to say something, when a soft angelic voice spoke, **"J****ude****, ****w****hat are you doing harassing our friend****'****s staff? We have things to do, before our daughter arrives tonight. You child, begone to your duties."** My eyes met those of the lady, as a small smile played across my lips, as I mouthed thank you to my mother, before turning and running down the hall.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I ran, hating almost everything that seemed to happen to me. When things tend to be bad, the only thing to happen is for it to get better, right? That was what I was thinking, when I darted around a corner and bumped into two people, one of whom I didn't want to ever see. Looking up from my new position on the floor, I saw a hand held out by a dark-haired, red-eyed man, while his friend sneered beneath messy, spiky blond hair. **"Well well, look what the cat was chasing. Look Rogue, it is the thorn in our lady's side,"** Sting said as he glared at me with his black eyes. Taking Rogue's hand and standing up, I stuck my tongue out at Sting, effectively shutting him up. **"I don't have time for your crap. Mirajane just went into labor, and Lady Grandeenie wants me to finish the banquet hall. Now, leave me alone, you jerk,"** I snapped as I stepped around them, unaware that my tears had fallen down.

Rogue knew that look in my eyes, as I caught him placing a hand on Sting's shoulder, while the blonde snapped at me, **"You need to watch yourself, girlie. Show respect to your betters. And don't think that crying will save your butt."** I just started to walk away as calmly as possible, my ears catching Rogue speaking softly to Sting, **"Leave her be, Sting. I hear Mr. Heartfilia down the hall. ****W****e shouldn't be standing about doing nothing, when he comes."** A small smile came to my lips, as I mentally sent him a thank you. Rogue found out my secret two summers ago, by accident, when he came upon me, crying over a letter from my father, in the Redfox garden. He immediately recognized the seal on it, and questioned me as to why a servant would have a letter from him. I hadn't realized that my wig had slipped off, partially revealing my hair, and to boot the glasses were off. Rogue, being intelligent, put two and two together. After that, we became friends, with me telling him my reasons for my behavior, and him promising to keep my secret. He said he could respect someone doing what I was doing.

Soon I turned the final corner, seeing the state of panic in the Banquet room, and rolled my eyes, sighing as I looked at them all. Taking a deep breath, I cleared my throat loudly, to get their attention. **"W****e**** have only three hours to get this done. ****C****alm down people, and let's finish what Mirajane started. This should be a night to remember for all of you, as well as the nobles coming to visit. We must do our lords and ladies proud,"** I said, clapping my hands, my eyes meeting the gaze of each individual in the room to help them relax. Soon, everything was back on track.

_**~Time Skip~**_

Things had gone smoothly, as all the preparations were done in time for the guests to show up. Sighing to myself, I watched everyone mingle around the banquet room, waiting for the announcement of Gajeel being made the next Head of house for the Redfox land and corporation. My eyes darted around, making sure the rest of the staff was keeping up on their duties, and relieving people randomly so they could enjoy themselves, as well. The content feeling was nice, but it was only a mask for the sadness I knew I was hiding deep within. At some point, I had noticed I was secretly looking for a person in particular. It was preposterous that he would recall the promise, and hell, I wasn't dressed like I was supposed to be, so it wasn't likely that he, or anyone from the nobles class, would recognize me as Lucy Heartfilia at all.

Weaving through the crowd, I caught the eye of Grandeenie as she stood there with her small daughter, Wendy by her side. She nodded once as she looked to the stage, causing me to follow with my own gaze. There was Lord Metallicana, standing in front of the microphone. As he cleared his throat, the room became silent immediately, all of them waiting for him to speak. **"I am happy that all of you could make it, tonight. As you are aware, tonight is a very special night. Not only am I getting to announce that my son is taking over the family business and lands, but also he has finally chosen whom he will be marrying. It would honor me to have you come up to the stage beside me, Gajeel,"** Metallicana said quietly into the microphone, leaving several people whispering at how calm and mellow his voice was, for such a tall, burly man.

The spotlight swept across the room, landing on Gajeel, and following him as he made his way up to the stage. I saw him smile softly to his mother in passing, handing her his wine glass, which she passed to me as she followed with Wendy in tow. All eyes were trained to the stage as they stepped onto it, the silence resounding through the hall, when I felt a pair of eyes boring into me. Looking around, I saw Minerva standing next to her father, with Rogue and Sting just behind them. She was already gloating that she was to be his intended. Blinking once, and smiling, I looked back to the stage to see Gajeel step up to the mic, running his hand through his long shaggy hair nervously. **"Uh.. hello everyone. I...uh would like to personally thank you for coming tonight. As my father stated, I am now gonna start taking over the lands and business, but mind you, slowly. As for his other announcement, I would like to say that a lot of things went into my choice. It was a really hard decision to make in reality, who one spends their entire life with. However, today I was delivered some information that finalized my decision."** His voice showed exactly how nervous he was.

His mom nudged him with an encouraging smile on her lips, as he sighed, once more running his hand through his hair. Knowing it was inevitable that he make the announcement, he took a deep breath, and continued to speak, **"The information I got comes from a trusted source, and there is no reason for it to be wrong. After talking to the people that were reported in it, I confirmed what was stated. I will not be marrying Lady Minerva, as the child isn't mine. She is further along in her pregnancy than she let on, and her family doctor has even confirmed this. As to who I intend to marry, it will be the woman I have loved for as long as I can remember, Levy McGarden."** To the shock of the crowd, a small delighted squeal came from a petite bluenette, as a spot light landed on her. She was looking around with her large brown eyes in confusion, and I felt a small smile curving my lips as I turned to leave, only to feel a hand on my elbow.

Turning to see who it was, I let out a small gasp out, before I smiled at my mother. "What do you need, Lady Heartfillia?" I asked in polite questioning tone, keeping my act up. **"I need to talk to you privately, so come with me please, young lady,"** she said, her voice suggesting I obey, no matter what. Lowering my head in acceptance, I followed her. That was a tone I knew oh so well. As we made our way to the back of the stage, I heard a soft lilting, almost musical voice speak, **"Now that we know, we can let the festivities really start. However, before we do, I had some amazing news land in my lap just before we all gathered here. I am so proud to be the one to announce it all to you. One of our community's works is being published, as well as this person being allowed to enter into the most prestigious of colleges in Fiore, Fairy Tail. Now, I would like Lucy Heartfilia to come to the stage."** The voice belonged to Lady Grandeenie.

I was shocked, when I realized my own mother was leading me to the stage and up the steps. I tried to plant my feet as I balked at where she was leading me with a smug smile on her face. My eyes were horrified at how they were doing this. Darting my eyes around the room, I saw Gajeel and Levy both staring at me, with large, amused grins on their faces. The rest of the crowd looked on in confused shock, as I scanned over them. My father was standing there slack jawed, next to a pale-faced Minerva and Sting, who I could tell was mentally kicking himself in the ass. Soon, my mother had me standing in the middle of the stage, all dressed up as the hired help. I felt her hand reach up and remove the wig, and the tie that held my blond hair in a bun, releasing it to fall just below my shoulders.

Swallowing nervously, I lifted the glasses from my face, revealing more of myself, as the audience looked at me with a mixture of emotions. Soon, Grandeenie spoke up once more into the microphone, **"I can tell all of you are confused about what is going on, and why one of our own is dressed as a servant in my household. Well, I will let Lucy explain what she has been doing for the last four years, during her summers."** With that said, she stepped away and shoved me towards the mic. My feet didn't want to move, but they did as I looked out at everyone. **"Well.. Uh.. hehee.. this isn't how I pictured being found out. I, for the last four summers, have been working as a servant in the Redfox manor, for one purpose only. To see how the other side lives and is treated. To say the least, the things I have learned were shocking in many ways. Most people don't think of their servants as people, just things or tools to be used. Yet they are most vital to all of us nobles, in making our everyday life run smoothly. We forget they attend us, and hear almost everything that is said behind closed doors. In this insight, I have learned more about myself, where I come from, and how proud I am to say that those servants are my friends,"** I explained, my voice starting out hesitating, only to become stronger as I talked.

There was a muted whispering coming from the crowd as they listened to my words, a few of them gasping in outrage as I claimed to be proud to have servants as my friends. Raising my hand, I cleared my throat, my eyes darkening as they became hard, focusing on those in the crowd. **"I would think you should listen. I used to think like all of you. Hell, I will admit that when I started this project, it was for my own self gain. I knew the risk I was running, so I chose a childhood friend's house. When I talked to the lord and lady about this, I had to beg and plead to be allowed to be a servant in their household. My reasoning for them, was I knew they treated their servants well. In the last four summers, and the time in between, I have grown a lot. I learned a lot and didn't think that my views would have changed like they did, more so even before my first summer here was over. The things we servants get to see, is amazing, since it ranges from the anger, displeasure, sadness, happiness and joy of whom we serve to our own. There are a few servants who were once of our noble standing, only to have their lands ripped from them fraudulently,"** I continued, my voice calm, but passionate as I looked out on Elfman and his two sisters and smiled at the small, green-haired baby in Mirajane's arms.

I continued to look around the room, seeing that quite a few of the people were looking down shamefully at the floor, others still in shock, while a few were getting red in the face. This was a make or break, and hopefully a break I could live with. Knowing I had to finish speaking, I did so, **"We often forget that not all of us came from rich families, but humble beginnings, that we had to work with our own hands to build our fortunes and fame. I recall as a small girl that my father had a plantation, and he would go into the fields with his workers as the sun would rise, toiling with them till it was time to come in at night. Yet today he is one of the most prosperous crop farmers around here, with his ingenious farming methods. A commoner, now a noble, yet you all treat him like he has been one the whole time. If you must shun anyone, you must shun me, not my family. They had no clue what I was doing, or why. I just ask that when this is published, you all recall what I have said today. We should treat our servants better, not that you should call them family, but treat them better, because more than likely, you or your ancestors started out doing everything by hand, or were servants yourselves."** My last few words came out in a hushed whisper, drifting across the crowd.

Backing away from the microphone and bowing to a silent crowd, I turned and walked stiffly back off the stage. Instead of joining everyone back on the main floor, I went to the side door, leading to a small garden with late roses and lilies blooming. My shoulders sagged as I went, just needing to be alone for a while. So lost in my own thoughts, I didn't hear that someone had followed me out there. A soft cough announced their presence to me, making me turn, looking around then down to see a small, wizened man standing there. Quickly, I curtseyed to him before speaking. **"Master Makarov, what do I owe the honor of seeing you?"** I asked, my voice humbled before him, as one of the most powerful men in all of Fiore, as well as the one who let me enter his college.

**"Rise my child. You have no need to bow to me. I just wanted to tell you personally, that I was more than pleased to accept you to my school after reading your dissertation and listening to your speech tonight. You are more than worthy of being a student at Fairy Tail. Now, I have some matters to attend to here at the party itself, and I believe that there is someone whom you need to eventually talk to, young lady. Something about a promise, which only you can say if you qualify for,"** he said with a smile as he tilted his bald head up at me, before walking away. I knew he saw the confusion on my face before he walked away. Closing my eyes, I turned back towards the garden, inhaling the strong scent of the roses. When I opened them, my eyes met a pair of dark blue eyes set in a lightly tanned face, framed by black hair. A small gasp escaped my lips as I just stared at him, noting the small, smug smile on his lips.

Swallowing, I started to bow to him, only to have his arm catch my elbow and stop me. At his cold touch, I froze in my place, unable to move as I looked up into his azure eyes. Feeling the heat spread across my cheeks, I tried to form words in my mind to speak to him. **"Well, this isn't what I thought you would do to prove yourself, Lulu," **he spoke in a deep, husky, yet silken voice, which only caused my cheeks to go a darker red, as I was finally able to speak,** "Master Fullbuster, I uh... this is so awkward."** Mentally, I kicked myself at what I had said to him, as he just continued to smile down at me, before lifting me out of the half bow. With a shake of his head, he let me go, stepping back to stare at me, making me feel really uncomfortable.

I was at a loss with the whole situation, not sure what I should do, say, or even how to act in front of him. I couldn't help wondering if he even recalled the promise that was made those twelve years ago. Sighing, I kept my gaze locked to his, my shoulders slumping in defeat only to earn me a look of curiosity. **"What is wrong Lulu? Are you not happy to be here, seeing me for the first time since I left your family's farm? Don't tell me you forgot our promise. If so, then I would be wounded, my lady,"** he said softly, making my cheeks damn near glow. I let out a low growl, as his words triggered my already short temper. **"Look here Gray Fullbuster, I have a lot going on right now. Today wasn't exactly easy for me. Just so you know, I do miss you, and am very happy to see your smirking, smug face once more. As for the promise, no I didn't forget it; truth be told, I thought you would. I was just a silly child when I told you I would be worthy of you one day,"** I said, stepping close enough to him to jab his chest with my finger.

My actions earned an amused laugh, before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. **"And pray tell what would make you think I would forget such a promise. You know better than anyone else, that when I give my word, Ms. Heartfilia, I keep it. You're the only one I would have given that promise to, the adorable, stubborn, straight-forward child that I cared for so much. The one I constantly had to be mean to so I wouldn't fall more in love. Now, here you are before me, a woman grown, almost as beautiful as your lady mother, and more than ever, am I glad that I made that promise with you,"** I heard him say as his face stopped only inches from mine, his words impacting me, shaking the very foundations of my soul, as I stared up into his eyes.

A smile curved my lips as I talked, my coming out soft and oddly shy, **"What!? Gray are.. are you joking with me? If you are please stop joking. I find it a bit hard to believe that you have.. have had feelings for me that long."** Her voice tapering off as she looked at her feet. Unaware that Gray had closed the rest of the distance between them, until his hand cupped her chin, lifting her head up so he could look her in the eyes. Lucy felt her cheeks color as she stared at him wide eyed. **"I am not joking Lucy. You know I am not the type of guy to be solicitous and flirt with every skirt that crosses my path. Here let me give you proof that I mean what I say."** Grays voice low and very soft. As he leaned in Lucy shut her eyes, holding her breath, as she felt his lips gently brush against her own. With a soft moan Lucy lifted her arms from he side, placing them on his chest, giving him the permission he needed to deepen the kiss.

Okay this is a bit of a different feel of writing style for me. So please forgive if it seems a bit off or odd. I was inspired to write this because of another Author who has thoroughly corrupted me on this pairing..*looks to the side at Cesia14* She herself is a fantastic and talented Author, please check out her stories. They pack a punch in plot, suspense, romance and bringing emotions out in the reader.

[smiles]

Also thanks to my wonderful, amazing Beta Reader, leoslady4ever, who helped me fix the ending of this story. It was a lot more rushed.

A/N: For those of you who read this please Comments are my crack.. leave them. They inspire me to write more.. Especially when I get depressed. [looks around for my other fans in hopes I don't get trash tossed at me] This is a one shot only, and I know I took the characters a lot out of character. But that is my choice and it fits for what I had in mind. A secondary note is thus, this story was originally 33k in word. I had to do the time skip and chop it down quite a bit. I love to read stories that are like that, but I know most people get a bit bored after a while. That's why Chapters were invented.. Since this is a one shot.. Well..

Again please check out both my beta and Ms. Cesia14.


End file.
